Armageddon, Rejuvenation, Civilization
by The Phantom keeper
Summary: The world was in ruins from a war different gods started. Chaos decided to start a over agian. Now heroes of the world, old and new, must join together and rebuild the world. Will they succeed or will trouble follow them.


**This is a story idea I have flying around my head for a while. Hope It will turn out good.**

**Also any and all pairings are to be decided. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Many years into the future...<strong>

The Earth was burning, radiation everywhere, and any humans alive were killing each other. It was the end of the Earth. It was caused by a huge war between the gods of the world.

Chaos looked at what used to be his greatest creation in his opinion. He was really dishearten when the world was tossed into turmoil because of the gods. Sighing Chaos decided to something drastic. With one thought the entire universe that he created was gone, sucked into him. Then a big explosion happened, the source was Chaos. From one thought a brand new universe was created. Chaos decided to create Earth by hand.

He molded the solar system that Earth belong to and made a ball of rock filled with minerals chemicals and everything Earth needed to sustain life. As Chaos was creating the solar system, everything else was starting to come together. The earth looked completely different instead of continents there were big land masses and many islands. Chaos finally decided it was time to start the process. The Process of a rejuvenation.

* * *

><p>Blink, the first instinct of the new founders of the human race listen to. As their senses started to come back to them they realized they were alive.<p>

"What?!" Percy Achilles Jackson said. Everyone wonder that to. Then Thalia spoke up, " What is going on? I remember being in the underworld? Were we brought back to life?"

"Maybe but by who and why on a boat?" Nico said moving a bit closer to Percy. Thalia followed suit wary of what Poseidon might do to them.

"I say we head for the shore over there. Maybe we can find some answers." Percy said moving the boat along.

When they reached the shore the three took in land. They saw that the beach stretched across the coast. And that the part they landed on was close to some cliffs south of them. They saw the sand leading up to a big grassy plane with a river going through it to get to the ocean. and on the edge of the plane you could see some trees though the hills made it hard to see due to the vast distance between them.

"Wow! This land is beautiful. Wonder if anyone else is here?" Percy said looking around the plains area.

"Either way Percy we need to set up a place to sleep." Thalia said.

"Do you guys know how to make sleeping bags out of wool?" Nico asked.

"I do. Why?" Thalia

Nico just pointed to a herd of sheep. Thalia and Percy followed to where he was pointing. They both nodded and headed over there with Nico following.

"Wait." Thalia said halting the other two, "We have two options, kill them for food and wool. Or just shear it of them."

"I say we should just shear them. At this point in time it would be better to have enough wool at our disposal then not. We never know they might be more of us without wool." Percy said.

"True but there isn't right now. And we are going to need food." Nico said.

"How about we just shear them and I will go see if there is any game in the woods?" Thalia said pulling out her bow.

They all had their weapons so they weren't defenseless.

"Okay Thalia we meet by the river and hopefully by then we have a fire going." Nico said as Percy started to will the water in the air to form shears.

At that Thalia left heading to the forest. Percy was busy shearing the sheep. Nico went to the river to set up a camp and maybe get some fish, no matter how much Percy hated the thought.

Percy was busy trying to catch the sheep and keep them still. Though that was solved by his creative use of water to bind them.

* * *

><p>While Percy was shearing Thalia was busy hunting for some food.<p>

"Now where are you hiding." Thalia mumbled to herself. She then saw a rabbit in a bush. Thalia pulled the bow back and released the arrow. The arrow flew true and hit the rabbit right in the head.

Thalia picked up the rabbit and put it into a bag she found. The bag was pretty much a duffle bag, it was just laying on the ground so Thalia used it. So after a few more rabbits Thalia noticed it was starting to get dark out.

Thalia quickly left the forest and saw all the sheeps being herded to the river by Percy.

Percy too had a duffle bag. In there he carried the wool.

Thalia caught up to him as they were going over the last hill.

"Hey Percy, I see you have some new friends." Thalia said teasing Percy.

"Hey Thalia, they are great company. Unlike some." Percy said teasing back. They both laughed as they reached the river.

They saw Nico feeding a fire as well as clearing out some space for them to sleep. Nico waved at them as soon as he saw them.

"I am going to skin the rabbits. And maybe we can use their skin for something later." Thalia said sitting on a rock and pulling out a knife.

The two boys nodded before they both left to get more Firewood. The sheep were in a large fenced off area. The fence was made of ice.

Nico was just shorter the Percy and was wearing black shirts and jeans as well as a leather jacket. Percy was wearing the orange Camp Half-blood shirt and jeans. Both of them looked like 16 years old. Thalia wearing her silver hunter outfit also looked 16 years old.

Percy got back from his walk for firewood. He noticed Thalia cooking the food over the fire and the sheeps eating or resting in there new home. Percy decided to check out the river and see if there was any fish in it.

As Percy got there he saw some freshwater mussels and small fish swimming in the low current river. He tried talking to them but the fish sounded like babies gurgling, because they were babies. The mussels were sleeping or being rude as they didn't respond or make any noises. Percy thought they were a waste of time and decided to go help Thalia.

It was about minute walk back and he saw Thalia and Nico close together. Percy inwardly laughed he really should have seen this coming. Even though Percy wanted to give the two some time he needed to eat, and wasting the food would be a bad thing.

Percy positioned himself behind the two. "BOO!"

"AHH!" The two lovebirds screamed before getting their weapons. They were about to attack before they realized it was just Percy, who at this point was on the ground laughing.

"Well if you are done laughing at us. The food is ready." Thalia said.

It took Percy a couple of minutes to calm down enough to eat. While they were eating they realized that there wasn't enough materials out here for them to make a sleeping bag quite yet. They also planned out what they were doing tomorrow as they were going to need some more food. After they finish Percy decided to give his bag to Nico and Thalia for a pillow, as it still had the wool in it. Percy decided that sleeping in the river would be better then sleeping on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that. And hopefully I get another chapter up soon. Got more free time lately. But just barely. <strong>

**Let me now what you think. **


End file.
